gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
8-Ball
Salvatore Leone, Mike, Vinnie, Slick, Misty, Toni Cipriani, Donald Love | biznes = warsztaty pirotechniczne w Liberty City, Vice City oraz San Andreas | pojazdy = Rumpo | głos = Keith „Guru” Elam (III, LCS), brak (A) }} 8-Ball – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance oraz Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Ekspert w sprawach ładunków wybuchowych oraz broni, posiada warsztaty pirotechniczne w Liberty City, Vice City oraz San Andreas. Biografia Już przed rokiem 1984, 8-Ball zaczął zakładać swoje warsztaty na terenie całego USA, w wyżej wspomnianych miastach. Do roku 1998, nawiązał kontakty z wieloma ważnymi ludźmi, między innymi biznesmenem Donaldem Love'em, dla którego przygotował ładunki wybuchowe, które później posłużyły do zniszczenia dzielnicy Fort Staunton przez Toniego Ciprianiego. Później, w roku 2000, pomaga staremu przyjacielowi, Vinniemu w zdobyciu fałszywych dokumentów, potrzebnych mu w ucieczce z miasta wraz z Mikiem. Po upozorowanym zamachu na Vinniego, Mike zgadza się na współpracę z 8-Ballem, kiedy 8-Ball szuka zabójcy Vinniego. Po wykonaniu przez Mike'a dla 8-Balla kilku zadań (rozwiezienie prostytutek, dostarczenie paczki klientowi, zemszczenie się na Scorellim), zapoznaje on go z barmanem Jonniem. Niedługo później, 8-Ball dowiaduje się całej prawdy o zamachu i jest zmuszony do ucieczki z Portland. Następnie, Mike spotyka 8-Balla we włoskiej restauracji w Pike Creek; gdy ta dwójka zostaje napadnięta przez Kartel Kolumbijski, 8-Ball zostaje ranny (ma poparzone ręce) i dostaje się w ręce policji. Po aresztowaniu, 8-Ball zostaje skazany za osiemdziesiąt pięć przypadków posiadania broni bez pozwolenia. Następnie, był przewożony w konwoju policyjnym do Portland razem z Claude'em, skazanym na dziesięć lat więzienia za napad na bank oraz z nieznanym starym panem z Dalekiego Wschodu. Konwój policyjny zostaje jednak napadnięty przez Kartel Kolumbijski, który porywa starszego pana. W zamieszaniu, 8-Ballowi i Claude'owi udaje się uciec z konwoju, a później do kryjówki w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł. Następnie, po zmianie ubrań, 8-Ball zapoznaje Claude'a ze swoim przyjacielem i jednym z ważniejszych członków rodziny Leone - Luigim Goterellim. Kolejne spotkanie Claude'a i 8-Balla kończy się wysadzeniem przez nich frachtowca, należącego do Kartelu Kolumbijskiego. Ich przyjaźń najprawdopodobniej zostaje zakończona przez próbę wystawienia Claude'a przez Salvatore Leone, po której Claude jest zmuszony do ucieczki z Portland (nie wiadomo jednak, czy 8-Ball wiedział o planie pozbycia się Claude'a przez Salvatore'a). Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * No Money, Mo' Problems (pracodawca) * Bringing the House Down (pracodawca) Grand Theft Auto Advance * Fake IDs * Getaway * Twisted Metal (pracodawca) * Ill Repute (pracodawca) * Droppin' Bombs (pracodawca) * Scorelli (pracodawca) * Love Boat (pracodawca) * Love of Money (pracodawca) Grand Theft Auto III * Wprowadzenie * Wolność w Liberty (pracodawca) * Dziewczynki Luigiego * Cios w serce: Akt II (pracodawca) Ciekawostki * Na oficjalnym szkicu postaci 8-Balla widnieje napis Mullan - mogła to być pierwotna nazwa postaci w początkowych wersjach gry. * W gazecie Liberty Tree dochodzi do nieścisłości - jest w niej napisane, 8-Ball został aresztowany w swoim domu w Harwood, jak również i to, że ręce 8-Balla zostały poparzone, gdy jeden z policjantów przypadkowo wylał na nie gorący tłuszcz. * Z wyglądu 8-Ball jest podobny do Victora Vance'a. * W GTA LCS nosi on takie samo ubranie, które zdobywa po ucieczce z konwoju policyjnego. Galeria Plik:8-Ball (LCS).jpg|8-Ball w GTA: Liberty City Stories Plik:8-Ball (III).jpg|8-Ball w GTA III Plik:8-Ball (III - art).jpg|Artwork przedstawiający 8-Balla (GTA III) Plik:8-Ball (A).png|8-Ball w GTA Advance Plik:8-Ball (A - beta).png|8-Ball w wersji beta GTA Advance de:8-Ball en:8-Ball es:8-Ball fi:8-Ball fr:8-Ball hu:8-Ball it:8-Ball nl:8-Ball pt:8-Ball zh:8-Ball【“八号球”】